


Ex (DenNor)

by FengSuave



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Dennor Week 2020, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, I hope it helps you too, I love love love DenNor, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Tearjerker, This story helped me sort through my feelings, holding on to the past, right in the kokoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengSuave/pseuds/FengSuave
Summary: After ten years of dating Norway, things end suddenly. Trying to cope with the breakup, he calls him up and expresses how he feels towards his love. - "Ex" by Kiana Ledé (Listen to this song first!) This story helped me deal with my feelings. I hope it helps you, too. Remember, you are loved- no matter what.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Ex (DenNor)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia characters nor the song Ex by Kiana Ledé. Listen to that song first to get the vibe of this story~

Ex (DenNor)

* * *

* * *

"We went from two AM calls to," his eyes gazed down at his cell phone and sighed, "zero communication." He tossed on the spacious bed that Norway shared with him- not even two nights ago. Tossing his phone aside with a thud on the bed, he crept towards his balcony and pressed his hand against the glass.

"Yeah, we spent too long in Heaven, that we felt the elevation." The memories of Norway leaving him for Iceland shattered his heart in a million pieces. The softness of Norway's voice that quelled anyone's anxiety. He was the one who kept Denmark grounded. Now… now he was gone.

Combing a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, he tilted his chin upwards to prevent the threatening tears. "Just 'cause it's different and we're not the same," he whispered to himself as a bird landed on the rail, "doesn't mean things have to change."

Stepping backwards and turning to grab his phone, his thumb bounced on the screen to make it light up. "I got no trouble with my pride," he tapped on his contacts list, "got trouble cutting ties." Norway's name, 'Norge', stared back at him- teasing him as his hands quivered.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hei, leave a message when it beeps." Beeep.

Sighing deeply, he considered his choice of words and spoke into the phone.

"Norge, I don't wanna be your ex, we're way too good at bein' friends…" His voice cracked, throat constricting, "Can we still hang out on the low, get wild? I don't wanna be your… I don't wanna be your…"

It hurt to say it. It really _fucking_ hurt.

He trailed off before gathering the courage, "Hit your boy up with a text. When you're alone and feeling stressed. I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you. I don't wanna be your, so don't treat me like your ex."

Shaking his head, he brought the phone away from his face and pressed the number two to delete the voicemail.

"Message deleted. Would you like to lea-" He hung up on the automatic voice operator and hesitated to press on Norway's name again.

Ring. Ring. Rin-

"Hei?" Denmark's heart hammered against his rib cage- he didn't expect to hear Norway's soothing voice on the other end, let alone answer the call.

"Norge…" Denmark breathed out, crawling onto his bed and clutching onto his pillow against his chest.

"Ja?" Norway asked as he shifted on his own bed, getting comfortable against his mountain of pillows. Iceland had just left to grab groceries, so he was finally alone.

"Norge," Denmark repeated slowly, "I don't wanna be your ex."

"But… Danmark, you know I'm with Iceland."

Clutching the pillow tighter, wishing it as Norway in his arms, he continued, "Let's skip the awkward run-ins, or pretendin' like we're strangers… and get back to how we started."

He paused for a reaction from his former lover, but there was none. His brows furrowed. Taking this as a sign, Denmark had a faraway look in his eyes, "Hey, don't put out the fire. Just 'cause it's different and we're not the same, doesn't mean things have to change."

Norway sighed against the speaker, eyes sliding shut as he heard Denmark continue what he needed to say. "I got no troubles with my pride. Got trouble cutting ties."

"Danmark," Norway interrupted him, "I don't wanna be your ex. We were too good at bein' friends…" Denmark's eyes widened, lunging forward in his spot and bolting out of bed. Hope filled his heart.

He felt like there was a light at the end of the tunnel and asked, "Can we still hang out on the low, get wild?"

"I don't wanna be your…" Norway started, tucking a few strands of his wheat blonde hair behind his ear that escaped his golden crossed piece.

Denmark caught on and agreed, "I don't wanna be your…" He didn't want to repeat that heart wrenching title.

"Norge, hit ya boy up with a text, when you're alone and feeling stressed. I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you. I don't wanna be your… so don't treat me like your ex. I don't wanna be your ex." Norway cupped a hand over his mouth as all of his repressed feelings flood into his mind.

Temporarily taken back by everything he heard, slight anger swarmed around his melancholy.

"Don't act like I don't care for ya, 'cause you know I'd always be there for ya…"

Denmark leaned against his wall, legs giving up under him. "Nor, don't act like I don't care for ya, 'cause you know I'd always be there for ya."

Thoughts of Norway resting his head in his lap pierced his heart. His shoulders slumped as his voice cracked, "I don't wanna be your ex. We're way too good at bein' friends. Can we still hang out on the low, get wild?"

That was what Norway desired, but his heart was torn between his new lover and his past lover. "I don't wanna be your… Danmark, I don't wanna be your…" His voice trailed off, almost inaudible.

"Nor, hit ya boy up with a text, when you're alone and feeling stressed. I don't gotta be in love with you, to love you. I don't wanna be your- so don't treat me like your," he took a shaky wheeze, "ex… I don't wanna be your ex."

"I don't wanna be your ex…" Norway whispered back, hot tears collecting at his pointed chin before his thumb tapped on the red icon.

Tears trickled down Denmark's cheeks as he flung his cell phone across the room, almost destroying it from the force. His head thumped backwards against the wall, squeezing his eyes closed before a grotesque cry ripped through his throat.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Kudos, comments are appreciated. I want to know who is crying because I did while writing it.


End file.
